


Torneo de los Cuatro Magos

by RoseGuedea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGuedea/pseuds/RoseGuedea
Summary: AU Hogwarts. Como cada tres años, en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería está de fiesta por el torneo de los cuatro magos ¿Quiénes serán los elegidos por cada casa para participar? ¿Quién ganará?





	1. Prólogo

-¡Silencio! 

Todos los presentes de la sala callaron al escuchar que Romulus Vargas, el director de la escuela, llamaba su atención.

Era la cena de bienvenida del nuevo ciclo escolar en la escuela Hogwarts y todos estaban sentados esperando el discurso de bienvenida que todos los años daba el director antes de hacer llamar a los elfos domésticos para que trajeran la comida.

El director miró a todos los espectadores para asegurarse que estuvieran callados y pudieran escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir. Al ver que nadie hablaba, prosiguió.

-Bienvenidos una vez más al colegio de Hogwarts. Como siempre, los profesores y yo agradecemos su presencia en el plantel. Este año, el departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos, junto con el colegio, hemos planeado el torneo de los cuatro magos que hemos celebrado cada tres años. Como la tradición indica, los jueces del torneo serán los profesores representantes de cada casa más un juez invitado. Para seleccionar los campeones de cada casa, serán seleccionados por el cáliz de fuego — con un leve movimiento de varita, desmanteló el cáliz para dejarlo a vista de todos — Ahora, con ustedes, el juez invitado de este año. El jefe del departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos, Hermann Beilschmidt, dirá las reglas del torneo 

Romulus se bajó del atril donde había estado para dejar pasar a un hombre alto, de cabellera larga y rubia, con ojos celestes, fríos como el hielo.

-Para que este evento sea un éxito, como en las ocasiones anteriores, es necesario seguir las reglas y recomendaciones que ha dado el departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos. — recorrió su mirada por toda la sala antes de continuar — por ser un evento extremadamente peligroso, el evento solamente estará disponible para los alumnos que tengan más de dieciséis años. Alrededor del cáliz habrá una línea de edad para evitar payasos que quieran pasarse de listos. Los campeones tendrán que trabajar solos. Si se encuentra fraude en alguno, inmediatamente será descalificado. Para los que quieran participar, tendrán que escribir su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y lanzarlo al cáliz. Si su nombre queda entre los campeones, no se podrá retractarse, las reglas son absolutas, por eso es muy importante que estén muy seguros de que podrán hacerlo. Tienen hoy y mañana para hacerlo. En la cena de Halloween se darán a conocer los campeones.

Las reglas se fueron enumerando y la espera se prolongaba, algunos emocionados, otros no tanto, hasta que Romulus volvió a hablar.

-Sin nada más que decir…. ¡a comer!  
Rápidamente, los elfos domésticos entraron para dejar las bandejas en las mesas para que los alumnos pudieran cenar todo lo que quisieran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que un prólogo de 440 palabras es MUY poco pero eso solo es para explicar lo que se tratará el fic. Primero que nada creo que tengo que aclarar algunos puntos antes de publicar el primer capítulo.
> 
> °Es un fic donde tendrá cuatro protagonistas por lo que,por capítulo, se irán narrando el desarrollo de los cuatro.  
> °Sí, hay ships pero casi todas son cracks  
> °Yo sé que el torneo es entre las escuelas de UK, Francia y Noruega pera una amiga y yo pensamos en un torneo parecido pero que sea nivel entre las casas de Hogwarts y por eso nació este fic.  
> °Participarán los países antiguos y como no tienen nombres canonicos y algunos ni de fandom, he tenido que buscar nombres pero al final de cada capítulo pondré notas para decirles de quienes se tratan.  
> Por ejemplo:   
> Romulus Vargas - Imperio Romano  
> Hermann Beilschmidt - Germania
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.


	2. Gilbert

-¡No puedo creer que haya sacado un S en pociones! – se quejó el albino mientras caminaban en unos de los pasillos del castillo. Ese verano les habían llegado los TIMOs

-Es un milagro que lo sacaras, pensé que ibas a reprobar como Antonio – "consoló" el francés – al menos no estaré solo en esa clase

-A este paso solamente llevaré defensa contra las artes oscuras con ustedes – se quejó Antonio, no le gustaba la idea de estar lejos de sus dos mejores amigos – Chicos, los dejo, por aquí me iré a mi clase de herbología.

Antes que pudiera separarse de ellos, Francis le pasó un brazo por los hombros para hacer que se girará y darle un beso de despedida a su pareja. Gilbert simplemente rodó los ojos. Todavía no se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto extras de sus dos mejores amigos a pesar que desde el verano ya le habían dicho que eran pareja.

Antonio, separadose del beso, levantó levemente la mano para despedirse de Gilbert y empezó a correr hacia su salón de clases, de todas maneras ya iban tarde a su primer clase del semestre.

Abrieron la puerta del salón de pociones para poder pasar. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, al parecer interrumpieron la presentación del profesor Yao Wang.

-El señor Bonnefoy y el señor Beilschmidt llegando tarde a mi clase como siempre – pequeñas risas se escucharon en el lugar – tomen haciendo y guarden silencio

Los dos nombrados hicieron lo que el profesor Wang les pidió.

A dos asientos delante de ellos, una castaña de ojos verdes volteó a verlos para saludarlos con la mano muy discretamente. Los dos le regresaron el saludo.

-No sabía que Erzsébet también había pasado pociones – susurró el albino mientras que el profesor Wang seguía con la introducción

-Gilbert, era obvio que ella iba a pasar. Cualquiera que fuera amigo de Roderich pasaría esta materia. No me sorprende verla aquí, más bien me sorprende no ver a Arthur. Apostaba que él iba a sacar un Excelente en esta materia… ya lo extraño~

Gilbert simplemente rodó los ojos antes de poner atención a la clase. Estaba triste porque no había sacado la puntuación requerida para ser un auror, ahora tenía que pensar en otra meta para su futuro lejano. Por lo pronto se iba a enfocar en aplicar al torneo, había esperado durante tres años y por fin era su oportunidad.

-Y bien ¿qué materias pasaste, Gilbert? – Erzsébet había llegado donde estaba sentado el albino, debajo de un árbol. Después de la clase de pociones tenía hora libre mientras esperaba a sus dos mejores amigos — ¿podemos sentarnos?

Gilbert hizo una seña a la castaña y su acompañante para que se sentaran aunque tenía cara de fastidio, no dijo nada. Le caía mal el mejor amigo de ella: Roderich Eldestein.

-Dame tu hoja – le quitó las calificaciones al albino y después de unos segundos en silencio, ella soltó una leve risa – estaremos juntos en casi todas

Gilbert extendió su mano para que ella le diera sus notas y así corroborar lo dicho por ella.

TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

Aprobatorias Reprobatorias

Extraordinario (E) Desastroso (D)

Insatisfactorio (I) Aceptable (A)

Supera las expectativas (S) Troglodita (T)

Erzsébet Hérdeváry obtuvo:

Aritmancia S

Astronomía A

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas E

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras E

Encantamientos S

Herbología A

Historia de la Magia A

Pociones S

Transformaciones S

Gilbert se sorprendió al ver las calificaciones de su amiga. Esperaba que reprobara alguna pero no. Lo único que lo consolaba era que casi todo había sacado A

-Roderich sacó todo E, menos Aritmancia que fue una S y Herbología que sacó A – Erzsébet estaba muy feliz por su mejor amigo.

Gilbert rodó los ojos. Genial, tenía que tomar clases con ellos (otra vez).

Erzsébet le enseñó las calificaciones de Gilbert a Roderich para que también viera.

TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

Aprobatorias Reprobatorias

Extraordinario (E) Desastroso (D)

Insatisfactorio (I) Aceptable (A)

Supera las expectativas (S) Troglodita (T)

Gilbert Beilschmidt obtuvo:

Adivinación A

Astronomía A

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas E

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras S

Encantamientos S

Herbología A

Historia de la Magia I

Pociones S

Transformaciones S

-Estaremos en las mismas clases, menos en Aritmancia – comentó Roderich

-Dejando de lado nuestros TIMOs – ignoró olímpicamente a Roderich – supongo que participaras en el torneo ¿no?

La castaña le sonrió muy segura de si misma.

-Supongo que tú también – al ver que el albino asentía, le extendió la mano – entonces que gane el mejor mago.

Gilbert apretó la mano de igual forma que ella. Estaba emocionado por la competencia, había una gran probabilidad de que la húngara fuera seleccionada y eso lo motivaba más. Él reconocía que ella era una excelente bruja (aunque nunca lo dijera abiertamente).

Se escuchó el timbre, Erzébet y Roderich se levantaron del suelo, era la hora de ir a su clase de aritmancia.

-Nos vemos después de clases, quiero que me acompañes a dejar el papel en el cáliz – dijo la castaña antes de retirarse con su amigo y dejar a Gilbert solo nuevamente.

Era hora de receso y Gilbert estaba en el gran comedor junto con Francis y Antonio viendo como varios alumnos llegaban y colocaban sus nombres en el cáliz. Gilbert estaba impaciente. Se supone que a esa hora Erzébet ya debía de estar ahí ¿Dónde estaba la castaña?

Dirigió su mirada a las gran puerta del comedor y visualizó a su hermano menor entrando con sus dos amigos inseparables. Sonrió al ver que su hermano ya se acercaba hacia él.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí~ — empezó a hablar Francis — si son los de cuarto ¿qué hacen aquí? No creo que ni con la inteligencia de Luddy puedan engañar al tío de Feliciano para que participen.

-Amor, no les metas ideas al hermano de Gilbo — "regañó" el español.

-Ah, no te preocupes, Luddy no es tan cabeza hueca como su hermano ¿verdad? ¡Auch!

Gilbert no aguantó y le dio un gran golpe a su amigo francés, ocasionando que los presentes se rieron, menos Ludwig y Kiku. Si le preguntaban, diría que se lo había dado por ser mala influencia a su hermano pero, en el fondo, sabía que eso era mentira.

-Él vino porque yo lo llamé — contestó el albino con tono algo ofendido.

-Y ¿para qué me llamabas?

-Quiero hablar contigo pero todavía no podemos porque no he terminado aquí.

-¿Participarás? — cuestionó con aires preocupantes.

-Claro, además de que quiero esos mil galeones — Gilbert no dejaba de mirar la entrada del gran salón mientras su rostro mostraba más y más molesta.

-¿A quién esperas?

-A Eliza… ¿dónde estará? No podemos irnos si ella no viene… ¡Ah, ahí viene!

Erzsébet iba entrando junto con otra chica de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y un pañuelo en el cabello. Visualizando al grupo del albino, se acercaron.

-Hola chicos — saludaron las dos chicas, recibiendo un saludo por parte de los amigos de Gilbert.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías ¿dónde estabas?

-Estaba… ocupada — miró hacia otro lado para no ver directamente a los ojos de su amigo casi al mismo tiempo que la rubia se sonrojaba un poco. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió su mirada hacia el albino, con ojos llenos de determinación — de todas formas ¿listo para lanzar el papel?

-Yo nací listo.

Y con eso, los dos chicos se acercaron al cáliz, bajo las miradas de todos los presentes en el salón para soltar los dos papeles al mismo tiempo. Estaban seguros que eran buenos candidatos para participar y ¿por qué no decirlo? De ganar.

Después de algunos aplausos por parte de sus casas, regresaron donde estabas los amigos de los dos.

-Esperemos que los dos quedemos seleccionados — recibiendo un monosílabos como respuesta, Erzsébet sonrió confiada — bueno, ahora me voy. Emma y yo traemos prisa ¡Nos veremos en defensa~!

Y así como había llegado, se fue.

-¿Si vieron cómo fue la reacción de las dos cuando Gil le preguntó de su retraso? — preguntó el francés, haciendo que los cinco presentes lo voltearon a ver — yo conozco esas miradas y eso me dicen que estuvieron haciendo cosas no adecuadas para una escuela.

Gilbert levantó una ceja, incrédulo de lo que decía el francés.

-Te equivocas — contestó el italiano — Emma tiene novio, me lo dijo mi fratello.

-Es cierto. Recuerda que desde el año pasado es pareja del ese tal Køhler, el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor — apoyó el español.

-¿Y si… estamos ante un caso de infidelidad? — siguió insistiendo. Los demás lo vieron sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Tal vez Hérdeváry estuvo ayudando a Maers para darle un regalo a Køhler — especuló el japonés — es lo único lógico que se me ocurre que pudiera ser.

Sin previo aviso, Gilbert soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que todos los demás estudiantes lo vieran por un segundo.

-¡¿La chica más popular de Hufflepuff, pidiéndole ayuda de parejas a Eliza?! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No puedo! — Gilbert se agarraba la panza por tanto reírse. Después de unos largos segundos tratando de que el albino dejará de reírse, se pudo apaciguar — debería de estar muy desesperada si su única opción habría sido ella. Hay muchas más mujeres en todo el colegio que son más lindas y femeninas que Eliza. Una de ellas es la prima de Francis.

-¿Lucille? ¿La que vive en Mónaco? — preguntó Antonio.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ella! Es super bonita… sin ofender, Francis.

Francis simplemente soltó una carcajada antes de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro de su albino amigo.

-No te preocupes, hasta yo estoy consciente de su belleza. Además ¿por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba? Hubiera hecho de cupido para que quedarán juntos y así pudiéramos ser familia.

-Na — negó desinteresado mientras se quitaba la mano de su amigo — ahora sé que yo no soy su tipo. ¿Ser novia del Arthur Kirkland? Eso es estar a otro nivel totalmente diferente al mío.

-Vamos, tú y Lud son de sangre pura como lo son los Kirkland o la familia de Francis — empezó a consolar el español — diferente nivel soy yo.

Dicho eso, rápidamente Francis se lanzó para abrazar a su pareja y darle varios besos en la mejilla.

-Pero a mi no me importa que seas hijo de muggles, eso no quita que seas demasiado sensual~ — y sin importarle que tuvieran audiencia, se besaron profundamente, ocasionando que Gilbert, Ludwig y Kiku se incomodaran ante la escena. Feliciano ni se había percatado lo que pasaba por andar saludando gente que lo conocía, hace tiempo había perdido interés en la conversación.

-Pero una cosa es el status de sangre y otro el económico. La familia de Francis y los Kirkland son jodidamente ricos. Todo el mundo mágico conoce los apellidos Bonnefoy y Kirkland.

-Pero últimamente se está haciendo conocido el apellido Beilschmidt por tu padre al ser el jefe del departamento de deporte y juegos mágicos — empezó a decir el francés — sin contar a tus hermanos que trabajan en la crianza de dragones en Bulgaria, Galés y Rumania.

-Y no se te olvide el profesor de defensa, es el primogénito de los Beilschmidt — completó Antonio — puede ser que no sea una casa noble pero si de sangre pura que ha logrado reconocimiento.

Gilbert quedó en silencio con aires pensativo. Todo eso era verdad y en cierta forma le incomodaba que le recordarán los logros de sus hermanos mientras que él no había logrado nada en sus seis años de colegio. Hasta Ludwig había hecho más logros que él y eso que eran casi un año de diferencia.

-¿... Gilbert?

El albino salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre. El que lo llamaba era Ludwig, se notaba algo preocupado por él. Recorrió con la vista a sus amigos y vio que Francis y Antonio seguían platicando -o molestando- a Kiku. Feliciano ya ni se veía cercas y simplemente Ludwig estaba parado en frente de él, esperando a que su hermano dijera algo.

-Vámonos

Y así fue como los dos hermanos salieron del salón sin llamar la atención de los demás.

Casi llegando a los limites de la escuela, los hermanos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Nadie dijo nada durante un largo rato. Gilbert ni siquiera había dirigido su mirada al menor, simplemente se limitaba en usar el tronco del árbol para recargarse.

-Gilbert — Ludwig rompió el silencio sin dejar de ver al albino — ¿le dijiste a nuestro padre sobre tus calificaciones?

Gilbert arrugó levemente la frente sin desviar su vista a la nada. Sabía que tarde o temprano Ludwig le iba a preguntar eso, hasta parecía que el rubio se preocupaba de más por él. No era que no le importara su futuro pero no quería hablar de eso. No aún.

Ludwig siempre había sido muy bueno en leer el lenguaje corporal de su hermano por lo que sabía en ese momento que la repuesta de su pregunta era negativa. Suspiró sonoramente.

-Padre me preguntó si sabía lo que ibas a hacer después de graduarte — sabía que había hecho reaccionar a su hermano con aquella frase pero no lo decía para joderlo, en realidad se preocupaba por el mayor y solo quería lo mejor para él Y por eso era duro con él a veces — obviamente le dije que no sabía pero… me comentó que la abuela Adelajda contactó con él hace unas semanas atrás. Tal vez hace un mes, no especificó cuando. Pero me dijo que ella… tu abuela dijo que quiere que tú te hagas cargo del negocio de la familia de tu mamá y te vayas a vivir a Polonia con ellos.

Esa noticia hizo reaccionar a Gilbert de una manera violenta. A pesar que sabía muy bien que Ludwig no era el culpable de lo que le pasaba, no podía evitar mirarlo con cierto odio por haberle dicho todo aquello. Ludwig simplemente se encogió un poco en su lugar.

-No. Vuelvas. A referirte. A ella. Como. Mi. Abuela.

Gilbert se levantó muy molesto del suelo y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo sin decirle nada al menor. Al fin y a cabo no tenía planeado de platicar con él, simplemente había sido una escusa para pasar algún tiempo con él a solas. Tiempo que ya no quería compartir por haberle dicho sus problemas familiares justo en el primer día de clases ¿A caso Ludwig no había aprendido ya que en la escuela no le gustaba hablar sobre aquellos temas? Ya tenía que soporta a la mitad de su familia dentro de los terrenos del colegio por ser muy extensa y que todos trabajan en las mismas áreas, siempre.

Entrando por el ala oeste del Castillo, pudo escuchar las campanadas que indicaban el inicio de las clases de la tarde. Tenía que apurarse para no llegar tarde a su clase.

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras había empezado y todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de sexto grado estaban presentes.

El profesor Killian Beilschmidt pasó su mirada a todos sus alumnos, deteniéndose por unos escasos segundos en el lugar donde se sentaba Gilbert. Se mostraba molesto. Gilbert tragó saliva, sabía muy bien esa mirada y su mente empezó a crear una buena escusa para librarse de su hermano mayor. Lo que menos quería era que le recortaran su hora de la cena.

Una vez que Killian visualizó a todos sus alumnos, la clase comenzó.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones. Antes de empezar la clase, creo que es oportuno decirles algunos anuncios que les serán útiles si piensan participar en el torneo — la mitad de la clase puso muchísima más atención de la normal — primero que todo, este anuncio afectarán a todos los Slytherin. Por ser el jefe de dicha casa, el profesor Vargas me nombró uno de los jueces del torneo, por lo que, en las fechas de dicho evento, estaré ocupado y tendrán que recurrir a los prefectos por alguna inconveniencia. Para los Gryffindor pasará los mismo. La profesora Hatshepsut Hassan también será una juez, por lo que tendrán que seguir la misma recomendación ya mencionada.

Los alumnos empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, impresionados, alegres o molestos por la decisión tomada por el director. Rápidamente se volvieron a callar al escuchar la voz del profesor hablar nuevamente.

-Como está prohibido que los campeones reciban ayuda durante la competencia, me he tomado la libertad de escoger algunos hechizos nuevos que pienso que se les podría ser útiles si algo sale mal.

Por la sonrisa que daba el profesor, muchos alumnos empezaron a especular de qué tipo de cosas malas podrían pasar si algo saliera mal. Simplemente se les ponían la piel de gallina hasta al más valiente de los Gryffindors.

-Sin más preámbulos. Comencemos con la clase~

Después de una tenebrosa clase con el profesor Krillian, Gilbert se sorprendió que este no le llamara o le diera una advertencia de algo. Era sospechoso pero tampoco se iba a quedar a comprobar la razón, era más inteligente (o al menos para él) huir lo más pronto posible.

La noche llegó y con eso la hora de la cena que fue tranquila. Siempre, en la segunda noche de colegio, era tranquilo y eso agradecía el albino porque, a pesar de ser uno de los principales causantes del desorden de la escuela, en ese momento lo ayudaban a olvidar y de estar de buen humor.

Pasando la cena, todos los Slytherin regresaron a los dormitorios. Gilbert, Francis, Antonio y Ludwig habían regresado juntos como lo habían estado haciendo desde que este último entró al colegio.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el profesores Krillian hizo acto de presencia y le pidió a Gilbert que lo acompañara a su despacho. Todos los presentes empezaron a pensar en algo que hubiera estado fuera de lo común durante el día para que el albino haya sido culpado y llamado pero no se les ocurría nada. Ya luego le preguntaría el por qué.

Cabizbajo, Gilbert entró al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Por un largo momento se quedaron en silencio, Krillian viendo a Gilbert sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, Gilbert cabizbajo.

Esos segundos parecieron horas y el penetrante silencio no ayudaba a relajar al albino. Estar frente a un Krillian enojado era como estar frente a su padre.

-Gilbert

Krillian rompió el silencio. Gilbert se tardó algunos segundos antes de levantar poco a poco su rostro para ver a su hermano. Por una parte quería que Krillian soltara todo lo que quería decir pero, por otro lado, también quería huir en ese preciso instante sin oír nada.

En el momento que hizo contacto visual con Krillian, se arrepintió y desvío la mirada.

Krillian supo de su error y suavizó su mirada. No quería que Gilbert se asustara y se cerrara como lo hacía con su padre, él siempre quiso ser uno de sus mejores -o el mejor- amigo del albino, y sabia que era una posición muy difícil de alcanzar pero muy fácil de perder. Esa actitud del menor era lo que lo mantener tranquilo.

-Mírame — sin poder hacer nada, Gilbert obedeció — me acabo de enterar sobre la petición de Adelajda Grzeskiewicz… ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

Ok, esta pregunta no se la esperaba Gilbert. Todo este tiempo pensó que la platica iba a ser por sus calificaciones pero, al parecer, eso era un punto a la distancia sobre el asunto de su abuela materna.

Los segundos pasaron y Gilbert no daba muestra de nada. Krillian suspiró.

-Necesito que me digas para ver si yo puedo hacer algo — Gilbert levantó la cabeza para mirar al rubio mayor, le había llamado mucho la atención eso — se avecina una disputa familiar y quiero estar al tanto de tu decisión para poder actuar por si no se respeta.

Gilbert no dijo nada. No sabía que decir y eso era muy raro en él. Killian también lo notó y simplemente se acercó en silencio y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del albino.

-Sabes que pase lo que pase siempre seré tu hermano mayor y estaré aquí para apoyarte. No es necesario que decidas en este momento, es mejor que lo analices y pienses qué harás con tu futuro — sin previo aviso, Krillian rodó el cuerpo del menor en un cálido abrazo — ve a dormir y cuando estés listo, vienes.

Gilbert asintió y este lo dejó ir a su habitación. Iba a ser una noche de insomnio.

Gilbert hizo todo el camino hasta su habitación. Se había percatado que se habían tardado más de lo normal en aquella platica ya que estaba prácticamente vacío la sala común y algunas habitaciones con las velas apagadas.

Entró a su habitación compartida, donde Francis y Antonio estaban dormidos en la cama del castaño, y Lukas no daba señales de estar por ahí.

Cerró la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo y empezó su camino hacia su cama. A pesar de que la vela en la mesa de noche de Francis seguía prendida, la habitación estaba muy oscura.

Se detuvo delante de su baúl. Se quitó la túnica y la camiseta del uniforme, se iba a poner su pijama cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de su cama.

-Gilbert

-Hijodetuputamadre! — maldijo en yn susurro. En medio de su susto de había podido controlar para no gritar y no despertar a los otros dos. Respiró profundo para quitar su susto y miró a la persona responsable — Ludwig ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo

Eso era evidente, pero eso no explicaba el por qué había decidido esperarlo en su cama. Vale, todos sabían que Ludwig tenía acceso a los dormitorios de sexto porque Gilbert lo permitía pero era muy rara la ocasión en la que se le veía al rubio dentro del la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Y no pudiste esperar hasta mañana? — Gilbert observó que Ludwig agachó la mirada algo apenado. No pensaba que este se iba a enojar con él. Gilbert respiró profundo para calmarse antes de hablar — bueno ¿de qué querías hablar?

Reanudando lo que estaba haciendo, Gilbert se empezó a desabrochar su pantalón mientras escuchaba lo que tenía que decir el otro.

-¿Qué tanto te dijo Krillian? Es raro que te llame — Ludwig seguía los movimientos de la manos del albino con la mirada en forma automática.

Gilbert soltó un leve gruñido de molestia mientras recogía el pantalón que se acababa de quitar para ponerlo en el lugar de la ropa sucia. No importandole su desnudez, miró a su hermano que había desviado su mirada desde que él se dio cuenta de que no lo dejaba de mirar.

-¿Es que a caso eso es lo único que le importa a esta familia? Llevo menos de 48 horas de haberme enterado sobre la noticia y ya me tienen harto. Si tanto quieren que me largue a Polonia entonces deganmelo a la cara y asunto arreglado.

Sin importar si hacia mucho ruido, abrió su baúl, sacó su pijama y cerró con fuerza, ocasionando que Antonio soltara un pequeño quejido y reacomodara entre los brazos del francés.

-No es eso. No es que te estén corriendo a Poloni-

-Entonces ¿qué es, Ludwig? — interrumpió el albino apenas controlando su volumen de voz sin dejar de ver a su hermano que seguía sentido sobre su cama — entonces ¿por qué me siguen presionando? Sabes qué, mejor no digas nada y este asunto lo discutiremos después ¿de acuerdo? Se supone que deberías de estar en tu habitación y no aquí.

Ludwig bajó su mirada. Tenía muchas cosas que decir pero tal vez ese no era el lugar ni el momento de hacerlo.

Cabizbajo, se levantó de la cama de Gilbert y le dio las buenas noches a este, no quería agobiar más a su hermano, lo dejaría dormir.

Una vez estando a solas. Todo lo que uno puede estar a solas con dos personas dormidas, Gilbert se terminó de prepararse para dormir aunque ya sabía que el día siguiente iba a parecer un zombie por culpa dem insomnio. Se iba a obligar a dormir si era necesario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de aclaraciones:
> 
> *Personajes:  
> °Erzsébet Hérdeváry: prácticamente es Hungría pero estoy utilizando la manera hungara de su nombre pero si les molesta se lo puedo cambiar a como es  
> °Emma Maes: Bélgica  
> °Krillian Beilschmidt: SIR  
> °Hatshepsut Hassan: Antiguo Egipto  
> *Los otros nombres que no especifique quienes son, son OCs que tuve que sacar para completar la historia*
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y tengan paciencia en los primeros cuatro capítulos de la historia que son los más aburridos porque son donde presentaré los problemas de cada uno de los participantes del toneo. Gilbert es el primero. Disculpen si los TIMOs no se ven como sale en los libros, FF no me dejó poner tabla y lo tuve que acomodar con espacios xdd


	3. Iryna

Iryna Brangiskaya era la primera alumna en el salón de encantamientos, se había saltado el desayuno y por eso estaba ahí. No tenía apetito. Además de que no quería enfrentar su realidad. Todavía no.

Pero parecía que el mundo quería lo contrario 

-Buenos días~ 

Iryna no necesitaba voltear para saber quién la saludaba, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

Era su mejor amig… a. Casi se vuelve a equivocar del género de su amiga Felicija Łukasiewicz. Hace menos de un año se había dado cuenta que se había referido a ella erróneamente toda su vida.

Saludó con un gesto y la rubia se acercó casi corriendo a la ucraniana para sentarse en la mesa de su amiga.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde te llevó Sadiq? 

La ucraniana simplemente se sonrojó y se hizo la desentendida. Sabía que Felicija no la iba a dejarla en paz hasta que soltara la sopa de sus vacaciones algo improvisadas (por parte de ella) con su actual novio, Sadiq Adnan, el mago turco que era el único heredero de la corporación Adnan, dicha que lideraba en el mercado de importar y exportar productos mágicos creados y cultivados en el medio oriente. En pocas palabras, esa corporación era la encargada de conectar a Europa con medio oriente.

-No hagas la que no sabe — le recriminó su amiga — no por nada cancelaste tu viaje con nosotras a las playas de Francia.

-P-pero ¿quieres que lo cuente aquí? — la chica de grandes pechos miró a su alrededor. Los alumnos iban entrando de a poco, parecía que la hora del desayuno llegaba a su fin y más y más se llenaba el aula.

Felicija también se dio cuenta de esto.

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que nos los cuentes en la hora de receso ¡Todas morimos por saber! — levantó su mirada y sonrió ampliamente — si me disculpas, tengo que saludar a cierto chico guapo~

Bajándose del asiento de su amiga, la polaca se fue casi corriendo al otro lado del salón para sentarse a un lado de un chico de cabello castaño que respondía al nombre de Toris Laurinaitis.

Viendo a su amiga siendo muy afectiva con el pobre lituano, sonrió levemente. Se sentía un poco aliviada en saber que esa clase solo eran para los Hufflepuff y los Slyterin de séptimo grado. No era que no quería ver a Sadiq en ese momento pero prefería evitar a los Gryffindor por el momento.

Al poco tiempo, la profesora Hatshepsut Hassan entró al aula para dar inicio la clase.

\--------------------

-Y después de eso se nos acercó un par de chicos super guapos, se podría decir que eran alemanes ya que no hablaban ni inglés ni francés. Quería invitarnos unos tragos ya que estábamos solas y-

-Si no hablaban francés, ni inglés ¿cómo se pudieron comunicar? — preguntó Emma.

-Sencillo, fue porque la señorita aquí presente — señaló a la húngara — sabe alemán…. Básico pero alemán al fin y al cabo. Entonces así fue como inició nuestro romance de una semana con unos extranjeros en aquellas playas de Francia.

Era la hora de receso y Erzsébet, Emma, Felicija e Iryna estaban sentadas en el pasto de unos de los grandes jardines que rodeaban el castillo. Era la única hora en la que todas las clases estaban libres.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí — anunció la polaca antes de mirar a la ucraniana — Iryna ¿no nos quieres platicar algo?

Las tres chicas presentes miraron a la ucraniana. Iryna se puso nerviosa y repasó el rostro de las tres chicas.

-¿Q-qué quieren que les cuente?

-¿Pues qué más? Queremos saber T-O-D-O — la polaca le respondió, haciendo más énfasis en la última palabra. Las otras dos chicas simplemente asintieron felices. — si no sabes por dónde comenzar, responde la pregunta que te hice en el salón de clases.

Iryna asintió y tragó saliva.

-Sadiq me llevó a Ölüdeniz — todas dejaron salir un gran “oh” — f-fue muy agradable.

-No podíamos esperar menos del mago más rico del colegio — dictaminó Felicija — nunca he ido a Turquía y mucho menos sus playas pero he escuchado que es un bonito lugar.

-Efectivamente, mis padres tuvieron su luna de miel ahí — contó Emma — espero que Magnus y yo podamos ir algún día.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hicieron ahí? En un lugar tan bonito debieron de tener mucha diversión — preguntó la húngara — además de que duraron toda una semana allá.

Iryna asintió con la cabeza, afirmando de que sí, Sadiq y ella estuvieron muy ocupados toda esa semana disfrutando la belleza del paisaje y haciendo todas las actividades que se podría haber hecho ahí, por ejemplo bucear o practicar paracaidismo desde los altos acantilados.

-Sadiq me dijo que le gusta mucha esa playa. Me dijo que el color del agua era del mismo color que mis ojos.

Todas las presentes dejaron salir un sonoro “aww”, haciendo que la ucraniana se sonrojarse.

-Como él sabe que me gusta bucear, me llevó a una zona del lugar donde es perfecto para esa actividad. Ahí fue donde… — se detuvo abruptamente y su rostro se empezó a ponerse rojo. Las demás chicas empezaron a alentarla para que siguiera contando. En medio de su nerviosismo, prosiguió — fue ahí donde… me… pidió matrimonio.

Las tres chicas no tardaron en gritar de la emoción, haciendo que todos los que estuvieran cercas voltearon a verlas.

-¡Lo sabía! — gritó Felicija — ¡Sabía que iba a ser algo muy importante! No por nada tuviste que cancelar.

-Muchas felicidades, Iryna — felicitó Emma, ignorando los gritos de emoción de la polaca que seguía dando mil y una teorías sobre el futuro de la pareja — sé que serás feliz una vez que te cases.

-La verdad no me esperaba saber que una de mis amigas se casaría antes de graduarme de Hogwarts pero me alegro por ti. Sé que Sadiq es un buen chico y nunca te faltará nada estando a su lado. O sea, serás la esposa de un gran empresario e importante mago de todo el continente, sino de dos. Estoy muy emocionada por ti — la húngara le regaló una gran sonrisa mientras que Emma abrazaba a Iryna. Rápidamente la belga la soltó y empezó a hablar con Erzsébet.

En medio de todo el alboroto, Iryna sonreía forzosamente. Sabía que sus amigas se iban a alegrar por ella. De hecho, su familia estaban más que feliz, todavía recuerda cuál fue la reacción de sus padres cuando regresó a Moscú después de ese viaje y les contó lo sucedido. Ellos habían casi hecho una fiesta.

Su sonrisa forzada no era porque no se quisiera casar, al contrario, ella se había emocionado tanto en ese momento que pensó que era el día más feliz de su vida, pero la duda que siempre le carcomía seguía ahí, no había encontrado una respuesta y eso no dejaba disfrutar aquel momento.

“¿Por qué? “

Esa era su mayor duda.

Siempre se preguntó el por qué Sadiq se había fijado en ella y no en alguien más. 

No era tan bonita como Emma, tampoco era tan femenina como Felicija y mucho menos tenía la valentía y determinación de Erzsébet.

Entonces ¿por qué ella?

¿Por qué enamorarse de alguien así? 

¿Por qué se quería casar un mago que provenía de un antiguo linaje puro con una simple mestiza?

Sadiq era muy inteligente, guapo (a criterio de ella), muy bueno manejando multitudes, sabía cómo hacer que todos lo siguieran, siempre sabía qué hacer, valiente, generoso, atento; y lo más importante, heredero de toda una corporación.

En comparación a lo que era ella: una simple chica que se ponía nerviosa al grado de casi tartamudear si tenía a más de 10 personas poniéndole atención; una chica que no tenía ningún atractivo y que lo único que los chicos querían de ella era puramente cosas sexuales por sus enormes pechos; una chica que no era nadie ni en su salón de clases.

Él era todo y ella nada.

Él tenía muchas cosas que ofrecer y ella nada.

Ella era simplemente un fantasma que simplemente era conocido por la fotos que le tomaba con la presencia de Sadiq.

En medio de su melancolía, Erzsébet llamó la atención de las demás.

-Oh, es hora de que me retire

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? — cuestionó Felicija 

-Al comedor — se levantó del suelo y se empezó a sacudir la falda del uniforme.

-¿Participarás en el torneo? 

-Exactamente. Le prometí a Gilbert que íbamos a lanzar nuestros papeles juntos.

-Eh, Gilbert — Felicija empezó a mover sus cejas en forma sugerente a la húngara. Esta simplemente se rió. 

-No mal pienses, Felicija. Gilbert simplemente es un amigo.

-Eso dicen todas y se conocen hasta el color del calzón. Además, Gilbert es atractivo, no lo niegues.

Erzebet rodó los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa que traía. Iba a afirmar algo que nunca le diría al albino a su cara. Ya tenía suficiente con su ego tan alto que no iba a contribuir a que creciera aún más. 

-Vale, sí, es lindo… a su manera — Felicija sonrió de oreja a oreja — ¡pero simplemente es mi amigo, nada más! Además de que él siempre ha estado enamorado de Lucille Bonnefoy.

-¡¿La actual novia de Arthur Kirkland?! — preguntaron la belga y la ucraniana. Felicija parecía como si ya lo supiera.

-No me sorprende. Al ser hija de una veela, cualquiera se enamoraría. Para mí eso es hacer trampa. — opinó Felicija algo indignada. Al ser alguien tan preocupada por su apariencia, que alguien fuera muchísimo más hermosa que cualquier humano por ser medio-algo no le gustaba a la polaca. He ahí porque ella nunca se quiso acercar a la francesa.

-Sí… aunque eso me lo dijo cuando estábamos en cuarto. Y antes de ella le gustaba Emily Johnson y antes de ella a… la verdad no recuerdo su nombre pero me di cuenta que todas las chicas que le gustan son rubias y de ojos color azul, por lo tanto es más probable que se enamore de Iryna que de mí. 

La ucraniana rápidamente se sonrojó por eso. Felicija se le quedó mirando muy seriamente.

-Pareciera que te enoja eso. ¿Acaso te gusta?

Erzebet simplemente miró hacia un lado, incrédula. 

-Ya, que va. Me gustaba — afirmó, dejando sorprendidas a todas — pero eso fue en primero y segundo hasta que-

-Hasta que descubriste que a él le gustan rubias y de ojos azules.

-Hasta que lo vi besarse con mi mejor amiga muggle — se hizo un silencio sepulcral — ese verano, antes de entrar a tercero, lo invité a mi casa para que viera cómo era la vida de una hija de muggles y se presentó mi amiga de primaria que también era mi vecina. Se llevaron muy bien en tan solo un día y cuando me descuide, él se estaba besando con ella a fuera de su casa...Obviamente me enojé con Gilbert y él me pidió perdón aunque estoy cien por ciento segura que no sabía el por qué de mi enojo y me di cuenta que no tenía por qué. Él no era nada mío. Se podría besar con cualquiera y a mí no me debería de importar y ahí fue cuando empecé a dejar de amarlo. Poco tiempo después descubrí su atracción a las chicas rubias de ojo azul y ahí fue cuando dejé de verlo como interés amoroso. 

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos. No sabían de esto y, una vez más, reafirmaron el por qué la húngara había sido escogida para la casa Gryffindor: por su fortaleza y valentía.

Después del silencio que se sentía incómodo por parte de la castaña, ella sonrió. 

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Gilbert me va a matar si no aparezco.

Antes de que pudiera irse, Emma se levantó del pasto y se empezó a sacudir su falda.

-Te acompaño. Lo más probable es que Gilbert esté acompañado de sus amigos. Iré contigo para que no te quedes sola por si él te ignora aunque sea involuntariamente.

La húngara lo agradeció y así fue como las dos se despidieron de Iryna y Felicija y se fueron al comedor.

Se formó el silencio entre las dos chicas de séptimo, cada quién estaba sumergidas en sus pensamientos y no parecía que se iba a romper tan fácilmente.

-Es admirable de su parte — se atrevió a decir Iryna, llamando la atención de la polaca.

-Bueno, tampoco es que ella se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Erzsébet es una mujer de acción después de todo. — contestó la polaca mientras colocaba sus brazos atrás de su espalda para recargarse en ellos y quedarse viendo al frente.

-Sí, es alguien muy buena… al igual que Emma o de ti. Las admiro mucho.

-Hey — llamó la atención la rubia de ojos verdes, volteando su rostro para ver a su amiga —pero tú también eres genial, Iryna. Nadie se puede resistir a tus encantos.

-¿Tu crees? — cuestionó la ucraniana, recibiendo una afirmación por la polaca — es que a veces siento... no, olvídalo.

La polaca rápidamente se giró por completo para quedar en frente de su amiga, dándole una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

-Dime ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Iryna desvío la mirada. No estaba muy segura en seguir con esto pero sí sabía que Felicija no la iba a dejar en paz. Rápidamente intentó quitarle importancia a lo que iba a decir.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.

-Iryna. Mírame. — la de cabellos cortos no quería voltear pero poco a poco lo hizo — me preocupo por ti y por eso quiero que me digas lo que te preocupa. Dime ¿qué tienes?

-B-bueno — empezó a ponerse super nerviosa y desvió la mirada de su amiga — lo que pasa es que siento que todos son mucho mejor que yo. Todos los que me rodean han hecho más cosas que yo y eso que estoy a punto de graduarme. A este paso mi mayor logro sería casarme con Sadiq.

Felicija la miró atentamente. Parecía que la entendía… o al menos eso creía Iryna.

-O sea ¿no quieres casarte?

-No, claro que quiero. Amo a Sadiq tanto como creo que él me ama pero quiero ser alguien antes de que todos me conozcan por Iryna Adnan — parecía que la polaca no captaba por lo que decidió en darle ejemplos — por ejemplo Emma. Todos conocen a Emma Maers por ser la bruja número uno en clase de adivinación. ¡Todo lo que ella predice, se cumple!

-Es porque ella viene de una familia que se enfoca principalmente en eso, sería una vergüenza si no lo era.

-Bueno, otro ejemplo es Erzsébet. Ella es famosa por ser la buscadora de Gryffindor. 

-Eso es porque Gilbert la arrastró a ese mundo de quidditch desde primer año.

-O tú. Todas las personas te conocen por ser la chica de Slytherin que es la experta en belleza y moda. El punto es que todas son conocidas por cosas que han hecho ustedes por si solas, no han necesitado estar a un lado de terceros para brillar… que es lo que yo estaría haciendo si me caso son Sadiq.

-Y eso qué. Perdóname mucho, Iryna, pero no entiendo tu punto. O sea, no veo ninguna relación entre que no seas famosa y tu compromiso con Sadiq. Si nadie te conoce ¡Qué importa! Si tu felicidad es estar a un lado de Sadiq entonces hazlo.

-No, eso no me refiero. Lo que quiero es tener algo que le pueda ofrecer a Sadiq… no tengo nada. No soy nada. Quiero tener alguna experiencia en mi juventud que me haga sentirme orgullosa. De que yo pude hacer algo con mis propios medios sin tener la ayuda de Sadiq o de quien sea. De sentirme orgullosa por mí.

La polaca se quedó pensando por un largo rato hasta que volvió su vista hacia su amiga.

-¿Y si te anotas al torneo de los cuatro magos?

-¡¿Eh?!

-Quieres algo de aventura en tu vida ¿no? Entonces anótate al torneo. No importa si ganas pero ¿no sería algo bonito de recordar como “la vez que participé en el torneo”?

-N-no sé… no me siento tan preparada para un desafío de esa magnitud.

-Girl, si realmente quieres eso lo que me acabas de decir, entonces ten ambición y lucha por ello. Sé que lo harás. Todas te estaremos apoyando si quedas como representante de Hufflepuff.

-Gracias aunque creo que buscaré algo menos arriesgado para empezar ¿no crees?

-Como quieras. De todas formas, tienes hasta el 30 de octubre para pensar. Recuerda que los participantes son mencionados en la fiesta de Halloween.

La polaca le sonrió, dejando a Iryna pensando muy profundamente.

\------------------------------------------

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Ah, s-sí, claro.

-Entonces repite lo que dije

-¿E-eh?

Sadiq dejó salir un sonoro suspiro de cansancio. Esta situación se estaba haciendo común y eso no le estaba gustando para nada. Era tiempo de enfrentar lo que realmente estaba pasando a su futura esposa.

-Te veo distraída — comentó como una observación, causando reacción en la rubia. La miró con preocupación directamente a los ojos — ¿qué pasa Iryna? 

La rubia simplemente desvió su mirada algo apenada. De cierta forma sabía que Sadiq se daría cuenta de que algo le carcomía en su pensar pero no esperaba que fuera tan directo… o al menos no quería enfrentarlo todavía. 

Sadiq se dio cuenta de esto y colocó su mano derecha en su barbilla para hacerla girar y que lo viera a la cara.

-¿Hay algo que te esté molestando, Iryna? — esperó respuesta pero esta nunca llegó. Es más, ni la vista de esos ojos celestes que tanto le gustaba no estaban puestos en él y lamentaba eso, al menos había aprendido a leerlos y, como si un libro abierto se tratase, saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amada novia. Retiró su mano de la barbilla y la colocó en la mejilla de ella, haciendo que por fin levantará la vista — sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que te molesta, al fin y a cabo en un año nos vamos a casar. Recuerda que tus problemas son mis problemas.

La ucraniana sonrió levemente y con aquellas palabras, pudo reunir un poco de coraje.

Se retiró la mano de él de su mejilla y la sostuvo en sus manos, agachado un poco el rostro. Sadiq esperó pacientemente de que la rubia pudiera hablar después de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pensarías si yo… — hizo una larga pausa para respirar. Se estaba arrepintiendo de preguntarle esto pero ya estaba a mitad de frase, no podía dejarlo así o sería peor la insistencia. Apretó un poco su agarre en la mano de Sadiq antes de continuar — ¿Qué piensas si te dijera que quisiera participar en el torneo? 

Esto tomó desapercibido a Sadiq. Nunca pensó que Iryna le hiciera este tipo de preguntas ya que ella era más del estilo de chica que se hundía en libros y no en la acción pero tampoco era malo. Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Por qué preguntas? — Iryna se puso mucho más nerviosa y empezó a balbucear que lo olvidara y demás. Sadiq tuvo que interrumpir — si te preocupa de que me vaya a enojar entonces no te preocupes, nadie se puede enojar contigo. Y si realmente quieres participar en el torneo no te voy a detener aunque tampoco estaría muy feliz ya que es muy peligroso y estaría sumamente preocupado por ti, aunque creo que esa reacción es la normal ¿no crees? 

Iryna lo vio a los ojos por unos largos segundos. Entendía perfectamente a lo que quería decir y pensó en esa posibilidad pero, de todas formas, tenía miedo. Sadiq tomó sus manos y las besó. 

-Si tienes pensado participar deberías de ir ya. La fiesta de Halloween es dentro de una semana y ya no habrá otra oportunidad. Si sales escogida, yo estaré entre los espectadores, apoyándote. 

Iryna sonrió levemente. Eso era lo que necesitaba oír para armarse de valor e ir a lanzar su papel dentro del cáliz, y ese día fue exactamente después de la cena del 30 de octubre; el último día para aplicar.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a la fiesta del 31 para saber quienes participarán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nombre de personajes:  
> Felicija: Polonia  
> Magnus: Dinamarca
> 
> Nota de aclaración:  
> Polonia es una mujer de género (por si no se entendió) Eso quiere decir que nació como Feliks pero en realidad debió de ser Felicija.  
> Las escenas donde están las cuatro chicas hablando y Sadiq con Iryna son de diferentes días (siendo el primero el 1 de septiembre y el otro un mes y medio después).
> 
>  
> 
> Perdón por haberme tardado mucho, mi intención había sido publicar el 14 de febrero pero a mitad de capitulo de Arthur Kirkland (que había dicho que iba a ser este) me di cuenta que no quedaba y tuve que reacomodar todo y resultó ser Iryna esta vez. Espero que no se molesten por ese cambio.
> 
>  
> 
> SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: Hungría (Erzsébet)!


	4. Erzsébet

**_Erzsébet_ **

 

-Gracias por acompañarme al gran comedor — agradeció la húngara mientras caminaban al punto de reunión con Gilbert, la belga sonrió alegremente.

 

-No te preocupes, sentía que Iryna necesitaba un momento a solas con Felici- ¡Ah! — no pudo terminar su oración porque sintió que alguien la jalaba por la cintura, rápidamente se escuchó una carcajada con tono juguetón. La persona que había detenido el andar de la belga era nada más y nada menos que Magnus, su novio, Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja — no me asustes así, tonto.

 

Sin soltarla, Magnus besó los labios de su novia como saludo — lo siento pero necesitaba verte, todo un mes sin ti fue mucho para mí. 

 

Emma rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Magnus podía llegar a ser algo escandaloso y exagerado pero se contrarrestaba con su positivismo y alegría que pudiera contagiar a cualquiera. No por nada tenía su propio club de fans y había enamorado a la chica más popular de Hufflepuff.

 

Erzsébet sonrie al verlos. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente ella deseaba una pareja. 

 

Y no cualquiera.

 

-¡Hey, Magnus!

 

Hablando del rey de Roma. Ahí estaba parado, hablándole el amigo y compañero de habitación de Magnus: Vincent Maers, el hermano mayor de Emma Maers.

 

Sin despegar su mirada a su amigo, se acercó y agarró el brazo del danés con algo de molestia - ¿No que ibas solo a dejar tu papelito en el cáliz y te regresabas?

 

-Perdón, Vince pero no pude evitar saludar a Emma - contestó algo nervioso, a pesar de ser amigos, no se libraba de los celos de hermano de éste.

 

Vincent dirigió su mirada a su hermana que, en vez de andar “defendiendo” a su pareja, esta simplemente se reía por la situación, mirando a la persona que tenía a lado. El holandés siguió la mirada de su hermana y se topó con unos ojos verdes que lo veía entre gracia e incomodidad. El holandés simplemente la saludó por un movimiento de cabeza y regresó su atención al danés.

 

-Como sea, dejemos a las señoritas en paz y vamos a encontrarnos con los demás al campo de quidditch - sin soltar al danés, se despidió de las dos chicas y se llevó arrastrando a Magnus, a pesar de sus quejas.

 

Una vez que volvieron a quedarse solas en el pasillo, Emma encaró a su amiga.

 

-Dime ¿qué traes con mi hermano?

 

-¿¡Di-disculpa?! — casi se atragantaba con su saliva.

 

-No te hagas como la que no sabe, sé que tienes algo con Vincent — esperó a que la castaña reaccionara de alguna forma pero esta siguió como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando por lo que optó en sacar su carta maestra — Sé que esa vez que fuiste a mi casa a buscarme te quedaste con él durante un buen rato. Y antes de que te lo preguntes, recuerda que tengo portero y él fue el que me dijo sobre tu visita.

 

-Malditos niños ricos… — se quejó la húngara en un susurro

 

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? — sin darse cuenta, se veía un brillo sin igual en la vista de la rubia.

 

Erzsébet desvió su mirada.

 

-¡No puedo creer que mi mejor amiga está enamorada de mi desabrido hermano! ¿Ya te has confesado?

 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

 

Emma se echó a reír por la reacción exagerada de su amiga - ¿Por qué no? Estuvieron mucho rato solos en mi casa~

 

-Pero no pasó nada de lo que tú te imaginas - se defendió la castaña - Y ya no hablemos del tema que a este paso todo el colegio se enteraran si Francis me ve y empiece a sacar sus conclusiones.

 

Erzsébet empezó a caminar algo molesta en seguida de Emma riéndose por la situación. Era verdad que cualquier tema del amor Francis y Felicija eran los primeros en atar cabos y querer involucrarse cuando sus amigos o conocidos eran los que estaban enamorados. Para el alivio de casi todos los chicos, Francis se encontraba muy ocupado desde que se había tenido pareja pero eso no impedía que mantuviera tan buena relación con Felicija para tratar de esos temas.

  
  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  
  


Erzsébet caminaba por los grandes pasillos traseros del gran castillo, no caminaba a un rumbo fijo, simplemente se había aburrido de estar encerrada tanto tiempo en las aulas o en la sala común de Gryffindor. Extrañaba sus entrenamientos de quiddith.

 

Sin darse cuenta, terminó llenado al lugar que su cabeza ocupaba en esos momentos. Suspiró al ver la gran cancha, tal vez era una mala idea estar en ese lugar y era mejor irse al fin y a cabo lo más seguro era que la cancha estuviera desocupada por el suspenso temporal de quidditch por el torneo. No importaba si participaba en el torneo o en algún juego, simplemente quería tener un poco de acción en su ya aburrido mes de escuela.

 

Después de quedarse unos largos segundos viendo a la cancha a lo lejos, decidió mejor irse a buscar a alguna distracción, por ejemplo: Gilbert o Felicija.

 

Casi de reojo, vio como algo pasaba volando a muy alta velocidad sobre la cancha, haciendo que la castaña regresara su atención al lugar. 

 

Se quedó otros largos segundos esperando a que el objeto volalor que había visto volviera a aparecer y comprobar que no había alucinado y si había algo ahí.

 

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, rápidamente salió de nuevo la cosa voladora.

 

Forzando la vista para tener una mejor visión, la castaña pudo distinguir que la cosa que volaba no era un objeto, sino una persona, un estudiante de su casa volando en escoba para ser más exactos.

 

La castaña sonrió, si iba a perder su tiempo, era mejor haciéndolo investigando sobre aquel compañero de casa que andaba volando.

 

Y así como rápido lo pensó, llegó a las gradas de la gran cancha.

 

Entró al campo de juego sin ninguna dificultad y delicadeza, conocía tan bien aquel lugar como la sala común de su casa.

 

Sin darse cuenta del objeto que volaba hacia ella a máxima velocidad.

 

-¡Cuidado! 

 

Se logró escuchar un grito masculino, alertando a la castaña de un bludger. Rápidamente, la húngara se agachó, esquivando la potente bola que pasó sobre encima de su cabeza casi por los pelos, literal.

 

Una vez que estuvo fuera de peligro, la húngara levantó su vista, molesta, para ver quién era el responsable de tener un bludger libre por el campo.

 

-¿Estás bien?

 

El chico que acaba de ascender lentamente con su escoba y quien, al parecer, practicaba quidditch, era nada más ni nada menos que el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor: el estudiante de séptimo Vincent Maers.

 

La castaña rápidamente suavizó su gesto, sonriéndo levemente — Si, me salvé por poco. 

 

-Bien — respondió el holandés ya posicionado a la altura de la húngara — pensaba que no había nadie por aquí a esta hora.

 

-¡A-ah! Yo solo caminaba sin rumbo pero como escuché ruidos provenientes de aquí, quise investigar — Erzsébet respondió algo nerviosa, no esperaba que Vincent se molestara… o al menos eso parecía.

 

El holandés se bajó de su escoba y se puso delante de la castaña — oh.

 

No dijo nada más ni le dirigió la mirada, simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la caja que se guardaba las pelotas y colocó el bludger en su compartimiento. La húngara siguió todos sus movimientos con la vista sin saber muy bien qué más decir, se sentía como aquella vez que fue a la casa de Emma y se quedó a solas con él. Al parecer, Vincent era de pocas palabras.

 

Cogiendo aire para darse valor, Erzsébet rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado. O al menos así lo sentía ella — ¿y tú? ¿Qué hacías?

 

-¿No era obvio?

 

La húngara tenía ganas de darse un golpe por haber preguntado mal y dejarse en ridículo con la persona que le gustaba — Lo que me refería era ¿qué hace el guardián de Gryffindor practicando cuando no habrá ningún partido próximamente? Solo se me ocurre que puede ser que ande practicando porque las audiciones para que algún equipo profesional lo escoja esté a pocos….

 

La húngara no terminó su explicación al leer el lenguaje corporal del rubio, parecía que había dado al clavo.

 

-Entonces es verdad… — el holandés se giró a ver a la castaña que parecía que acababa de comprender el universo — seguirás a Magnus para ser un jugador profesional.

 

-... también porque me aburro si no hago ejercicio — habló por fin. Por extraño que pareciera, Erzsébet se alegró escuchar aquello.

 

-¡¿También tú?! ¡Ya somos! — se sorprendió por el exceso de energía que mostraba la castaña, no era necesaria, con solo que lo dijera con voz normal lo pudo haber entendido.

 

-¿Qué te parece si practicamos juntos? — propuso la castaña con el mismo entusiasmo, un entusiasmo que le impedía decirle que no y que se fuera para dejarlo solo. Vincent simplemente soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Esto alegró de más a Erzsébet.

 

Ni lenta ni perezosa, la húngara fue a buscar su escoba mientras el holandés preparaba el campo con las pelotas. Había decidido practicar su defensa ya que Erzsébet era una de los mejores cazadores de toda la escuela y sería una buena oportunidad para ver qué tan buen guardián era ya que todos le temían a la húngara cuando tenía un quaffle entre sus manos.

 

Esperó a la húngara que no se tardó mucho, de hecho había llegado volando en su escoba a toda velocidad. Era sorprendente que nadie la hubiera detenido.

 

No perdieron el tiempo y los dos empezaron a practicar.

 

Vincent tenía que reconocer que la castaña era buena. No, más que buena, era una excelente cazadora. Ahora comprendía los cumplidos que hacía Gilbert tras bastidores, un lugar dónde la húngara no pudiera escuchar la admiración que tenía por la castaña a pesar de ser alguien tan egocéntrico como solo el buscador de Slytherin podía ser.

 

Se podría decir que estuvieron jugando por una hora y media o hasta que los dos no podían más. Era demasiado para una práctica “simple” pero vaya que la húngara no tenía piedad con él y eso le alegró al holandés, Erzsébet se tomaba tan enserio su papel que no le daba ningún respiro a Vincent aunque fueran del mismo equipo y que solo fuera una simple práctica.

 

Al final, el marcador quedó en 8 anotaciones de 17 lanzamientos.

 

Bajaron de sus escobas y se sentaron en una de las gradas a descansar con todo el equipo ya guardado en su lugar. Había sido bien reñido el encuentro y eso que solo eran ellos dos.

 

-Juegas bien — comentó Vincent haciendo que la húngara lo volteara a ver con una gran interrogante en su rostro — Quiero decir, a pesar de que somos compañeros de equipo, nunca me había tocado enfrentarme directamente contigo y no sabía cómo calificarte… hasta ahora.

 

Vincent podría jurar que vio un sonrojo formarse en las mejillas de Erzsébet.

 

-Gracias… tú también juegas bien, casi no podía anotarte nada — Erzsébet no quería quedarse atrás en dar cumplidos, aunque tampoco era mentira lo que decía, en verdad admiraba la manera de jugar de Magnus y de Vincent. Por ellos, siempre Gryffindor ganaba el primer lugar en quidditch, o eso creía la húngara aunque si tuvieran un buscador mucho más rápido, alguien tan rápido como Gilbert, podrían tener casi -por no afirmarlo abiertamente- un nivel profesional.

 

-... ¿No has pensado en dedicarte en esto? — Vincent lanzó la pregunta sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente era una pregunta que enfatizaba su creer en ella.

 

-Nah — quitó importancia a su respuesta con un movimiento de mano — A pesar que me gusta mucho, sé que hay muchos cazadores mejores que yo, además de que sería complicado cuando quede embarazada ¿no crees?

 

Eso era verdad, la carrera de las mujeres en el mundo del deporte era muy corta por la parte en que ellas eran las que engendran las futuras generaciones y eso quita muchos meses -sino años- para que las jugadores regresen y consigan su rendimiento que tenían antes de quedarse embarazadas. Esa era la principal razón del por qué casi no se veía mujeres deportistas.

 

-Bueno, yo solo decía que podrías quedar dentro del equipo nacional de Londres con tu nivel.

 

Erzsébet rió por lo bajo — Eso me dice Gilbert todo el tiempo… ¿Sabes? Nunca le creí ya que era el único que me lo decía hasta ahora.

 

La castaña observó al rubio, regalándole una suave sonrisa que no podía encontrar ninguna pizca de felicidad, era hasta triste verla así.

 

Poco después de ahí, Vincent se despidió de la castaña y ella se quedó un rato más entre las gradas, viendo el atardecer de aquel día.

 

Aquella plática le hizo recordar su triste realidad: su vida había girado alrededor de Gilbert. 

 

La razón del por qué ella había entrado al equipo de quidditch no fue porque ella haya querido o le fascinaba el juego, claro que lo hacía ahora, pero en ese entonces simplemente lo veía porque sabía que a Gilbert le encantaba y ella quería tener algún tema de conversación con el albino. 

 

Y se había alegrado cuando Gilbert le reconocía que se había convertido en la mejor  de su casa, pero ahora ya no importaba… desde hace tiempo ya no importaba.

 

Suspiró sonoramente antes de levantarse de su asiento y decidir entrar al castillo, de todas formas ya casi era hora de la cena y tenía que estar presente, dando su mejor sonrisa a sus amigos para demostrar que lo que Gilbert hacía ya no le afectaba.

 

En cierta medida se encontraba feliz de haber seguido a Gilbert porque había impresionado a otro hombre sin querer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola (?)  
> No he muerto y pido perdón por tanto tiempo sin actualizar y para recopensarlo, habrá doble actualización (y tal vez el quinto capítulo a lo largo de la semana)  
> ¿Por qué me tardé mucho en actualizar? porque no sabía muy bien cómo seguir con Hungría y su capítulo (y sigo sin estar tan de acuerdo de cómo quedó pero bueno). Era Hungría la que me detenía mucho ya que el siguiente capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace escribí el capítulo de Ucrania.  
> Ya que pude superar este obstáculo que llamo capítulo de Erzsébet, las otras actualizaciones serán más fluidas (hasta que me vuelva atorar en otro capítulo :v)  
> Pero tengo de meta publicar hasta el capítulo 12 antes de que se acabe el año y lo veo algo posible ya que tengo listo hasta el 5 (casi la mitad).   
> La velocidad que me gustaría publicar los capítulos sería dos por mes pero la vida (y mis otros fics de otros fandoms) no me dejan.  
> Bueno, basta de hablar, Gracias por leer y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, en unos minutos más se publicará el último capítulo de presentación.


	5. Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes que aparecen en este capítulo que no tienen nombre humano oficial:  
> Jet: Australia  
> Zack: Nueva Zelanda

**_Arthur_ **

No lo podía creer. 

No daba crédito a que había sacado una A en pociones. ¡Esa era la materia que todo Kirkland tenía que pasar con Excelente, no un Aceptable!

Todas sus materias tenían un Excelente menos la que más valoraban. 

Se había librado de su familia por haberse pasado las vacaciones de verano entre Nueva York y Ottawa, junto con los gemelos Jones-Williams ¿quién lo diría, de que sus kohais de cuarto grado le iba abrir las puertas de su hogar a un compañero que apenas llevaban un año en conocerse? Y lo más asombroso era que ni siquiera los tres concordaban en casa. Tal vez tenía que enseñarles una nueva lección.

Las campanas se escucharon y agarró sus libros para ir a la clase de la segunda hora: encantamientos. Toda la primera hora se la había pasado en la biblioteca leyendo el libro de pociones de quinto, iba a estudiar por su cuenta. Sí, claro, estudiaría si ¡pudiera concentrarse en el libro! 

Era un desastre.

Además de que todavía no le daba una excusa válida a su novia del por qué no le había mandado ninguna lechuza durante las vacaciones… o tan siquiera leer sus cartas. No era que no haya querido leerlas, claro que moría por hacerlo, pero… las cartas llegaban a Londres, no a Estados Unidos/Canadá.

Resignado, abandonó la biblioteca y llegó al salón de encantamientos. Saludó a Roderich Eldestein y se sentó a un lado suyo. No pasó más de medio minuto para que el trío de ruidosos de Slytherin hicieran su aparición y llenara de gritos y risas el lugar.

Arthur ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlos, no quería ver sus caras. Pero parecía que el destino quería lo contrario y el francés se sentó en el asiento delante del inglés. 

-Hola Arttie~ — saludó melosamente — se sentía solo el salón de pociones sin ti.

Arthur no dijo nada y solo se intensificó más su entrecejo.

-Tampoco estuvo Toño y eso me entristeció aún más, al menos tenía a Gilbert — sonrió distraídamente hasta que vio que Arthur tenía una pizca de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Beilschmidt pasó? 

-Sí. No con un Excelente pero si con una S — informó sin entender el por qué repentino interés hacia el albino si Arthur nunca había mostrado nada de nada desde que se conocieron.

-Tsk — el anterior ceño fruncido que tenía se volvió a formas pero más intenso mientras volteaba a otro lado, molesto.

Fue la única reacción del inglés y Francis simplemente se rió de él. Ahora sabía por qué le molestaba. Como siempre, era tan fácil de leer la mente de Arthur sin necesidad de legeremancia o algo parecido… o al menos para el francés se le hacía fácil. 

-Deja de hacer eso — le hizo que volviera su vista al frente y colocó un dedo en el entrecejo — vas a envejecer más rápido si te enojas por todo. A Lucille no le gustará saber que su novio es todo un viejo cascarrabias.

Con la mención de su novia, Arthur suavizó su rostro.

-¿Sabes si ella está bien? — preguntó en un susurro aunque suficientemente audible para el francés.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas tú? 

Arthur levantó su mirada hacia el francés y vio que él estaba mirando lo que estaba atrás de él, con una sonrisa.

Arthur giró para ver la puerta y ahí visualizó a una chica rubia con lentes de slytherin entrando al salón junto con un grupo de chicas también de la casa verde plateada. Eran Lucille hablando muy animadamente con sus amigas. Levantó la vista y dejó de sonreír al toparse con los ojos verdes del inglés.

Arthur rápidamente desvió su mirada y se sentó bien en su asiento. Sabía que su novia iba a estar molesta con él, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella pero tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarla… ¿qué pasaba si ella cortaba con él porque en verano se había enamorado de otro mago? Él la amaba profundamente y tenía mucho miedo de perderla pero sabía perfectamente que él era todo un cobarde, tan cobarde que no tenía la fuerza suficiente de detener a Lucille si ella le decía que lo dejaba por otro.

Muchos dirían que es un iluso por ir muy en serio con la rubia ya que tenían 16 años y que un rompimiento así era normal pero él no quería, llámenle cursi pero él ya había pensado en una vida junto a ella, su boda, sus hijos… tenía que dejar de soñar despierto.

Alejó sus pensamientos con un leve movimiento de cabeza, tenía que poner atención en clase. No se podía darse el lujo de perder el puesto de ser el mejor de la clase y no sacar un excelente en los próximos exámenes. 

 

\----------------------

 

Al terminar la clase, Arthur recogió lo más rápido posible sus cosas. Quería huir antes de que algo malo pasara.

-Arthur ¿podemos hablar?

Y ahí estaba el inicio de su terror.

Lucille lo veía algo sería. Arthur no tenía más remedio que enfrentarla. Movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa y ella se dio la media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia un lugar tranquilo donde hablar.

Alejado de los pasillos principales, Lucille se detuvo. No se dio la media vuelta y Arthur no sabía qué decirle. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

-Arthur — empezó a hablar, ocasionándole un respingón al ojiverde. Pasados unos segundos en silencio, se dio la media vuelta para verlo — ¿qué pasa? 

-¿D-de qué estás hablando? 

Lucille lo fulminó con la mirada ¿Ahora quería ignorar todo lo que pasaba? Frunció más el ceño y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Arthur, algo tienes ¿qué es?

-Nada — desvió la mirada — estoy totalmente bien.

-Entonces si todo está bien ¿por qué tu familia no sabía dónde estabas durante las vacaciones? Pensé que no ibas a salir del país. Recuerdo que me comentaste que estarías visitando a tu abuela en Escocia.

-Hubo cambio de planes. La abuela fue a Londres.

-Sí. Es una señora muy interesante. La conocí cuando quise saber el por qué mi novio no me contestaba las cartas y decidí visitarlo, pensaba que estaba enfermo o algo… no que estaba desaparecido.

Arthur se sorprendió y Lucille pudo descifrarlo. Era muy fácil leer a Arthur… pero en las cosas realmente importantes era casi imposible saber qué era lo que pensaba el rubio y era eso lo que estaba sacando de quicio a Lucille.

La slytherin miró hacia la ventana mientras se mordía su labio inferior. Estaba teniendo un debate mental. Al final, soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Creo que nos deberíamos de dar un tiempo

-¿Qué? — se sorprendió Arthur — Pero-

-Nos daremos un tiempo hasta que puedas aclarar lo que tienes en mente, Arthur — lo interrumpió antes de que él dijera cualquier cosa. Si él no iba a aclarar las cosas, lo iba a hacer ella — No podemos seguir así. Llevamos tres meses sin hablar y sin vernos porque tú me has evitado. Y como no pareces que tengas ganas de hablar, te daré tu espacio para que soluciones lo que tengas que solucionar y ya después de eso, vemos si seguimos siendo pareja.

Lucille lo miró como esperando alguna reacción por parte del inglés. Este simplemente agachó la cabeza sin decir nada. Lucille suspiró entre resignada y cansada.

-Entonces Arthur, cuando termines con tus problemas… me buscas. Hasta entonces.

Y sin decir nada más, la rubia se fue con dirección a los pasillos principales y buscar a sus amigas.

Arthur se quedó un tiempo ahí parado sin moverse. Lo que más había temido había pasado y su cerebro apenas lo estaba procesando ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Cómo iba a solucionar esto? Lucille pedía que solucionara su problema pero ¡ni siquiera él sabía cuál era!

Se recargó en la pared del pasillo y poco a poco se dejó resbalar por él hasta llegar al suelo. Dobló las piernas hacia él y recargó su frente sobre sus rodillas mientras sus brazos lo cubrían. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Arthur?

Alguien lo llamaba. Sabía perfectamente quién era solo que no tenía ganas de levantar el rostro. Esperaba que se fuera pero parecía que hoy no era su día ya que sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, se sentía como si a través del contacto le estaba consolando. 

Al final, levantó el rostro y visualizó dos pares de ojos con anteojos.

-Kirkland ¿Está bien? — preguntó la dulce voz de la persona de las caricias — ¿necesita ayuda para ir a la enfermería?

Los dos chicos que estaban ahí eran los gemelos Jones-Williams, los alumnos de tercero que siempre estaban con él. 

Arthur negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando a algún lugar de la pared. Matthew miró a su gemelo y este le regresó la mirada hasta de que los dos volvieran a poner su atención al mayor.

-¿Podemos hacer algo? — preguntó Matthew, recibiendo otra negación por parte del inglés. No estaban llegando a nada. Arthur se dio cuenta de esto y por fin miró a su interlocutor.

-No es nada, solo… necesito un cambio de rutina, nada más. 

-¿Quieres decir hacer algo que nunca has hecho? — preguntó Alfred, se le notaba unos brillos en su mirada. Matthew la conocía muy bien y eso significaba que su hermano ya tenía algo en mente — nosotros te podemos ayudar.

Arthur miró esperanzado ante el americano, olvidándose lo problemático e impredecible que podía llegar a ser. Matthew iba a decir algo pero a ver a Arthur así, decidió guardar silencio.

-¡Sí! Y para empezar tu nueva rutina, nos acompañaras al comedor. Hemos quedado con Jet y Zack ahí. ¡Vamos!

Y sin esperar a que Arthur se opusiera, los tres se fueron al salón donde estaba el cáliz de fuego.

 

\------------------------------

 

Llegando al lugar lo primero que se podía ver era que parecía una gran fiesta ahí. Grupos de amigos se encontraban por todo el lugar, rodeando el cáliz que descansaba en medio de todo.

Arthur miró a su alrededor y visualizó a Francis, Antonio y Gilbert saludando a Erzebeth y Emma. Apostaba de que el albino y la húngara iban a participar.

Siguió a los gemelos y llegaron con otro par de hermanos de tercer grado.

-Llegan tarde – regañó Zack – ya nos estábamos preguntando dónde estaban.

-Perdón pero tuvimos un pequeño problema 

Alfred se giró y miró al inglés que se había quedado detrás suyo

-Oh — Zack dijo como dándoles a entender que tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando — Hola, Arthur.

El inglés le regresó el saludo no con muchas ganas.

-¿Qué tiene? — preguntó Jet a Matthew por lo bajo — se ve decaído.

-Es porque lo está. Alfred y yo lo hemos traído con nosotros para ayudarle a despejarse de sus pensamientos. Necesita un nuevo cambio de rutina.

Todos le echaron una mirada hacia Arthur que estaba en una plática con Zack.

-Tengo una idea — anunció Alfredo — Jet ¿tienes una pluma y un pedazo de papel?

-No pero te lo puedo conseguir y ya sé a quién   
  


 

\-------------------------

 

Arthur agradecía de todo corazón por los intentos de sus amigos más pequeños por animarlo a lo largo de todo ese mes, en verdad lo hacía, pero no había mejorado su estado al llevar todo un mes sin hablarle a Lucille, y ahora no tenía pareja para asistir a la fiesta de Halloween. De todas formas no tenía ganas de asistir. Esa noche tenía planeado de irse a dormir temprano una vez que haya comido un snack que se había “robado” en la hora de la comida, sabiendo que en el comedor sería la fiesta.

Pero sus planes no iban a hacer así.

Acostado en su cama, escuchó un gran golpe proveniente de su ventana, asustándolo en el acto.

Se levantó de su cama y abrió la ventana. Era una lechuza, pero no cualquier lechuza… sabía de sobra de quién era esa lechuza blanca con una mancha negra en la pata izquierda.

_ “Francis…”  _ pensó el inglés antes de desamarrar el cordón que tenía en la pata de la mancha para leer el mensaje.

_ No importa lo que piensas, te queremos en el comedor a las 8  _

A juzgar por la letra algo brusca no era la del francés, sino de Alfred. Ahora sabía dos cosas: 1. No tenía escapatoria si los que quería que fuera a la fiesta eran el americano y el francés; y 2. Algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Resignado por su propia suerte, Arthur se cambió y se fue directo al comedor para acabar con cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente sus amigos. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse después.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Todo el mundo estaba ahí. Bailando, bebiendo ponche, comiendo, riendo y charlando. Era toda una gran fiesta, la mejor que había asistido durante sus 6 años de colegio, era impresionante.

Buscó al frances con la mirada y lo visualizó bailando muy pegado a Antonio en la pista de baile, Francis siempre destacaba de la multitud y era fácil de encontrar, por eso lo buscaba primero pero no iba a entrar a la pista de baile a hablarle, el francés y su novio eran bien capaces de hacerle sándwich como en ese preciso momento que Gilbert se acercó a ellos por error y ahora luchaba en salir de ahí… al menos fue el albino y no él.

Siguió escaneando el lugar con la vista hasta que escuchó una carcajada muy característica. Giró más a su izquierda, apartada de la pista, y ahí se encontró con los de tercero: Alfred se reía descontroladamente mientras Zack secaba la camisa azul claro de Matthew con un pañuelo.

Movió levemente la cabeza de forma negativa y se acercó a los cuatro chicos. — Hola.

-¡Hey, Arthur, viniste! — exclamó feliz el americano — pensábamos que no ibas a venir.

-Y no quería venir pero llegó una lechuza con un “misterioso” mensaje y decidí venir.

Alfredo y Jet se lanzaron miradas cómplices mientras se reían.

-Me alegro que haya venido, Arthur — exclamó Matthew ya una vez “seco”.

-¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó Arthur, pasando una servilleta que había agarrado de la mesa de comida por la mejilla derecha del canadiense

-Fue culpa de Alfred — simplemente dijo y Arthur entendió todo, no necesitaba más explicaciones.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a tu hermano? 

-¡P-pero yo no hice nada! No es mi culpa que Matthew no haya agarrado fuerte su vaso de ponche mientras jugábamos 

-Alfred, sabes perfectamente que eso no pasó. Estabas jugando con Jet a empujarse e hiciste que Jet chocara contra mí.

-¡Ya basta los dos! — los detuvo Arthur antes de que siguiera esa discusión a más — Alfred, discúlpate con tu hermano y ya.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes hiciera algo, el director Romulus Vargas llamó la atención de la fiesta.

-Muchas gracias por venir y espero que se estén divirtiendo. Y como ya sabrán, la hora de saber quiénes serán nuestros campeones a llegado — todos los de la fiesta empezaron a aplaudir y gritar de emoción, Romulus tuvo que levantar las manos para acallar su público — Muchas gracias a todos los que lanzaron su nombre al cáliz y que la suerte los acompañe a todos esta noche.

Sin hacer ruido, todos los estudiantes venían con mucha atención el movimiento de varita del directo para hacer salir el cáliz de fuego que había estado reposando en medio del salón durante dos meses. Romulus se acercó al cáliz y metió una mano al fuego para atrapar una papelito. Abrió el papel y leyó su contenido.

-El primer participante será… ¡Erzsebet Hedervary! — Romulus empezó a aplaudir junto a todos los presentes — ¡Muchas felicidades a la señorita Hedervary por ser seleccionada como la campeona de Gryffindor!

Todos los Gryffindors gritaban el nombre de la castaña y Arthur pudo visualizar como Roderich colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la húngara como muestra de sus felicitaciones.

Después de que todos volvieron a guardar silencio, Romulus sacó otro papelito del cáliz e hizo el mismo procedimiento.

-El siguiente participante es… ¡Iryna Braginskaya! — en esta ocasión, además de los aplausos, hubo muchas reacciones de asombro pero eso no impidió a Romulus felicitarla — ¡Muchas felicidades a la señorita Braginskaya por ser seleccionada como campeona de Hufflepuff!

Del otro lado del salón, se pudo visualizar como Sadiq, su novio, se había sorprendido y la había agarrado del rostro con preocupación en sus ojos pero lo que le estaba diciendo Iryna parecía que lo había calmado porque ahora la abrazaba fuertemente y la llenaba de besos. Arthur sonrió ante aquella imagen.

Ahora sin esperar, Romulus volvió a meter su mano al cáliz y atrapó otro papelito — El siguiente participante es… ¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! 

-¡Sí! — se escuchó el grito de emoción del albino, llamando la atención de todos los presentes antes de empezar a aplaudirle. Francis y Antonio ya lo estaban felicitando por su participación en el torneo.

-¡Muchas felicidades  al señor Beilschmidt por ser seleccionado como campeón de Slytherin!

Romulus dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos para poder callar a todos nuevamente y empezar a hablar.

-Ahora solo nos falta un campeón más. Ya tenemos a la campeona de Gryffindor, la de Hufflepuff y al de Slytherin, solo falta el campeón de Ravenclaw ¿Quién podrá ser? — todos los Ravenclaw que habían lanzado su papel se estaban mordiendo las uñas de los nervios, mirando al director sacar el papel y tardarse de más para decir la noticia — Y el campeón de Ravenclaw es… ¡Arthur Kirkland! ¡Muchas felicidades!

A partir de este momento todo el mundo empezó a ir en cámara lenta para Arthur. 

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo voltearon a ver para aplaudirle y darle palmadas en el hombro.

Arthur estaba aterrado.

¿Por qué había sido seleccionado? No recordaba haber puesto un papel en el cáliz, es más, no recordaba si se había acercado al cáliz más de dos metros de distancia… entonces ¿por qué? Se dio la media vuelta y observó a Alfred y Jet festejando como si hubieran sido ellos los seleccionados y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Él no había escrito su nombre y puesto en el cáliz, alguien lo había hecho y ese alguien eran los dos de tercer año.

Con una furia que casi no reconocía en su ser, Arthur agarró a ambos chicos y los arrastró lejos de la muchedumbre.

En algún pasillo cercas del comedor, los soltó y los encaró, furioso — ¿Me podrían decir por qué pusieron mi nombre en el cáliz?

-¿D-de qué hablas, Arthur? — se hizo el tonto el americano.

-No estoy para juegos ¿Por qué lo hicieron? — al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió — El cáliz tenía un campo que impedía a los menores de 16 años depositar un papel por lo que tuvieron ayuda de alguien mayor ¿Quién fue?

Jet no pudo más y bajó la mirada — Francis… él nos ayudó en poner tu nombre ahí.

-¡Pero fue para una buena a causa! — intervino Alfred — ¿recuerdas que dijiste que querías un nuevo cambio de rutina? Pues qué mejor cambio que el torneo de los cuatro magos ¡Y fuiste seleccionado! 

Arthur no sabía si seguir con su regaño o golpearse por su idiotez por meterle ideas a la cabeza. A veces se le olvidaba que estaba entre niños.

-No te preocupes, Arthur, no es necesario que ganes el torneo, simplemente ve esta competición como si fueras el único participante y, quién sabe, tal vez te diviertas — le sonrió levemente el australiano — pero no hagas que te descalifiquen ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que llegar hasta el final.

A partir de esa noche Arthur quiso matar a todos sus amigos y a Francis por dejarse llevar por unos niños de 13 años pero él es un caballero y los caballeros ingleses nunca rompen una promesa y si había aceptado los términos y condiciones de sus amigos entonces lo haría y no sería ser descalificado.

Ahora tenía que esperar a que los organizadores del evento les dijeran cuál sería la primera prueba y la fecha para estar preparado.


End file.
